Jealousy
by Payson-Nicky-forever
Summary: Nicky Russo had never been jealous of Austin Tucker. Never. That is, until he walked into the Rock one rainy Sunday morning. Alphabet Challenge - J/ Nicky/Payson and Paystin


**This story is the tenth story in the Alphabet Challenge. For those you that don't know, the Alphabet Challenge is a story writing contest I'm doing with Love's Crash Test Dummy.**

**Here's the rules for it:**

**1) We go through the alphabet writing stories based on a word that begins with each letter.**

**2) Although we are both doing 'A', we will start alternating each letter when I do 'B'. Then she will do 'C' and so on.**

**3) We always pick each other's word. (Except this time. We both picked our own.)**

**4) All stories have to be 500 words in length.**

**5) Five day time limit from when the other author posts her story.**

**6) My stories will always be Payson/Nicky and her's will always be Kaylie/Nicky.**

**After the contest is over, there will be a poll on both of our profile that ask which story in the contest is your favorite.**

**Check out the other 9 stories!**

**Alone by me**

**Apples by Love's Crash Test Dummy**

**Barbie by me**

**Carnival by Love's Crash Test Dummy**

**Dying by me**

**Elope by Love's Crash Test Dummy**

**Future by me**

**Girlfriend by Love's Crash Test Dummy**

**Inconvenient by Love's Crash Test Dummy**

**If you don't want to have to look for the stories, Love Crash Test Dummy made a community for all the stories. It's called Alphabet Challenge.**

**

* * *

**

**Jealousy**

Nicky Russo had never been jealous of Austin Tucker. _Never._ Not any of the times he had one Nationals. Not when he won Worlds in 2006. Not even when he won the All-Around Olympic gold medal in 2008. Sure, Nicky envied his success, but he wasn't jealous.

That is, until he walked into the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center one rainy Sunday morning.

Nicky had been training at Denver Elite for about six months. He left Boulder to get away from all the drama at the Rock, but the Rock was a comedy compared to the soap opera of the Denver Elite Gymnastics Practice Facility.

He had expected a bit of drama.

With a bitter, former National Champion in Kelly Parker and a lying, cheating coach in Marty Walsh, he knew there would be drama. He just hadn't expected as much as he had gotten.

After only one day of training in Denver, Nicky had begged his father to allow him to move back to Boulder. His father had refused, telling him to give it a little time. They agreed that Nicky would wait six months, and if he still hadn't adjusted to life in Denver, they would return to Boulder and the Rock.

Needless to say, Nicky never adjusted. So, just six short months after his abrupt departure, Nicky Russo walked through the doors of the Rock early on a Sunday morning.

As soon as he entered the building, he walked through the door to the main gymnasium. He smiled quietly to himself when he saw Payson flipping around on the uneven bars. He wanted nothing more than to speak to her, but he knew Sasha wouldn't take too kindly to him distracting her.

He walked quickly through the gym, past the pommel horse, where Austin Tucker was performing his routine. Nicky felt a sudden twinge of cold feet, not quite sure if he wanted to be the second best gymnast at the Rock. Then an image of Kelly Parker flashed in his head, and Nicky started his ascent of the stairs that led to Sasha Belov's office. Nicky knocked respectfully on the door.

"Come in," he heard.

Nicky opened the door and walked into the office. Sasha was sitting behind his desk, reading a book about Christianity. Normally, Nicky would have asked a question, but Sasha didn't really seem like the type to want to share that sort of information. So Nicky just got straight to his point.

"Thanks for meeting with me today, Sasha," Nicky began, taking a seat in front of his desk. "I know Sunday is usually your day off."

"It's not a problem. Now that Payson's back, there's no dragging her out of the gym. Tucker, on the other hand, I can't believe he got out of bed this early on his day off," Sasha told him as he sat his book down.

Nicky really hoped Sasha hadn't notice the slight smile he had been unable to contain at the mention of Payson's name. "Look, I know I told you I left to train at Denver because I thought to was a good career decision, but I've realized that I was better off here," Nicky told him diplomatically. He saw no reason why he should mention the word _drama _to a coach that would rip apart the entire gym if he knew that a gymnast had left because of it.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Kaylie?" Sasha asked suspiciously.

Nicky laughed. "You know MJ, Sasha. The whole 'Kaylicky' thing was just her idea of a publicity stunt."

Sasha chuckled lightly along with him. "That does sound like her. And if you're really serious about coming back, I just need you to fill out a few forms."

"That's it?" Nicky asked him. "I had to do a whole lot more when I switched to Denver."

"We still have your insurance on file in the computer, so you'll just have to fill out a gym transfer document for the National Committee," Sasha said. He rolled his chair over to a set of filing cabinets, and he opened one of the drawers. After shifted through a few folders, he pulled out a single piece of paper and handed it to Nicky. "Just fill out the whole form, then you can even go train some if you want."

After Nicky grabbed a pen and started writing, Sasha stood up. "Where are you going?" Nicky asked him.

"Like you said, today is my day off," Sasha said with a yawn.

"You're not going to stay? What if something happens?"

"I think together the three of you could figure out how to dial 911." With that, Sasha exited the office, leaving Nicky sitting there all alone. He quickly filled in all the information, such as **Name**,** DOB**, and **Phone Number**. Then he placed the document on Sasha's desk and exited the office. As he descended the stairs, he saw that Payson and Austin were standing beside the water cooler.

Nicky started to walk toward them, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Austin lean his arm on the wall, trapping Payson between him and the wall. Nicky half expected her to knee him in the groin and walk away, but she didn't.

Instead, Payson Keeler, the girl Nicky thought he was in love with, wrapped her arms around Austin Tucker, the boy who had nearly every gymnastics award Nicky had ever wanted. Then Austin moved his other arm to her hip and pushed his body against hers. Nicky saw Payson mouth form words he couldn't hear, then he couldn't see Payson's mouth anymore for Austin's head.

Yup. Nicky Russo was officially jealous of Austin Tucker.

* * *

**'Jealousy' was a harder word for me than I thought it would be. I think the story turned out pretty well, even though it's not a novel like most of Love's Crash Test Dummy's stories are. I just can't write long one-shots the way she can. Actually, I can write them, but the endings always suck because they're too rushed.**

**Anyway, I'm super sorry I didn't get the chance to write my 'H' story. As LCTD said in one of her author's notes for Inconvenient, I had things come up. School, ugh.**

**Oh, and if you're a fan of Austin/Payson like I am, check out my stories A Night to Remember and Mushy.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
